terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Biggus Dickus VII
"Yar...yar & stuff...pirate words..." ~ Biggus drunkenly wandering off into Polc Forest in R4ND0MN355: Fallaballa & Jack Jarren’s Forest Voyage. Biggus Dickus VII is a pirate who once commanded his own crew & went by the alias of Captain Stabbin'. Nowadays, he scavenges around the world by himself, searching for treasure, fortune, & debauchery, often allying himself with the Irken Empire because of their wealth & his friendship with the Almighty Tallest. He is a reoccurring character in T''errachaoverse: The Broken Realm'', particularly in R4ND0MN355 as well. Appearance Biggus almost always wears green clothing & has some sort of bright green pouch-like hat on his head. He also wears a sharp tooth necklace & occasionally wears an eyepatch. His main outfit is a set of green pirate-themed pajamas with skulls, ships, & compasses on it. History To be added Personality Biggus is witty & silly. It's a pirate's life for him; not having a care in the world unless he is involved in something important that'll benefit him in the end. He likes to get crunk with his friends & is (almost) always ready to unsheathe his sword & lunge into battle. He also has a liking for treasure & bounties, seeking them out whenever he can. This is fueled by his taste for adventure...& maple syrup. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a hardened pirate, it's expected that he knows how to fight. Biggus has above average strength, able to take on multiple opponents at once. His maximum strength is unknown, though after training with Patriot Man in The Third Weirdest New Year's Special Ever, his strength skyrocketed. Superhuman Speed: Biggus is known for his quick reflexes & incredible speed, as shown when he was able to block one of Rob's sword strikes, & when he counterattacked 2018 Fam before he even did his attack. He could also stab the 2019 Bros. 17 times within only 2 seconds. His maximum speed is unknown. * Speed Boost: Biggus can increase his speed when he concentrates hard enough. Invulnerability: Biggus can deliver a hit as good as he can take one. He has been shown to take attacks from the 2018/2019 Bros. & show little signs of injury. He was even able to tank a lightning bolt from Jack's Hallows Blade, though it took him a little while to recover. His maximum durability is unknown. Adept Swimmer: As he spent most of his life out at sea (or at least next to one), Biggus is accustomed to the element of water. Skilled Swordsmanship: As a pirate, let alone a captain, Biggus is talented with a blade. Give him any type of sword & he'll wield it as his own. Special Powers Magnokinesis: Biggus can control the element of magnetism to an extent; a gifted ability he's had his whole life, though he doesn't remember how or why he has it. * Metallic Constructs: By temporarily focusing all the iron in his blood into his hands, he can summon any metal from within the Earth to forge weapons for himself (usually swords). If he can't reach into the ground, he usually carries some metal dust in his pockets, which will act for him as the metal he needs to magnetize. * Anchorwave: Biggus can release magnetic waves from his body in a powerful enough dosage to send his opponents to the ground. Toxic Immunity: Biggus is invulnerable to toxins. Sure, he can get drunk, but his body is able to dish out any amount of poison that enters his system. Equipment Cutlass: Biggus' main weapon is a cutlass sword made out of beskar. Its properties allow it to deflect blaster bolts & even Jack's Gamma Spheres. Small Sword: Biggus always keeps a spare sword with him; this one in particular is also made out of beskar & has a golden handle. The Stabber: Though not worn anymore, Biggus wore a belt with a sword attached to his groin area, making it impossible for his enemies to get to close to him. The blade is made out of titanium. Weigh Anchor: Biggus' finishing move; a magnetic anchor with enough concussive force to knock someone down a hill just by touching them with it. He can also supercharge this attack so that he releases magnetic waves from his body & from the anchor simultaneously. Weaknesses Biggus has been shown to be tipsy quite often, & that can make him a little unfocused. Also, he is not immune to Bootleg Stupid Mickey's Bootlegify attack, even though that wasn't him enacting it upon him. His drunkenness is also why he lost to the 2019 Bros, as he was unfocused & did not act in time to evade his opponents' improved attacks. Trivia * His name is based off of a Monty Python character of the same name, although in Biggus' case, he is the seventh in his lineage to bear that name. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Superhumans Category:Pirates Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Weirdos Category:SBB Participants